commonbornefandomcom-20200214-history
Dagger (Cartel Leader)
Personality Dagger is a cold, calculated and dark man, raised on the streets, hated by everyone save Aikia, he despises any form of weakness but is surprisingly fair to those who prove their worth and ensures they get a fair cut, but those that cross him suffer in ways that would make even a Red Dragon squirm in discomfort. Known History Born on the streets of the Royaume, Dagger was a child who was hated by many for his race, he was forced to survive many years by stealing, fighting and being smarter then most, while he at first didn't kill those he stole from as he didn't see a need, this however changed when he was caught by a elderly man one time who began calling for the guards, and in a act of desperation, Dagger drove his small knife into the mans throat, killing him instantly. From that point on, Dagger realized that a dead corpse didn't talk, thus if he saw someone that had something he wanted, he would kill then take it. Earning his nickname because of it. As he grew older he became a effective thief and thus was able to join the Cartel, here he worked hard to build himself up though as he quickly learned he was a runt by comparison to most of the thieves there and was often beaten for his share, at some point something clicked within Dagger's mind and one night when someone tried to steal his share, he beat them to death with little more then his fists, before taking his share and taking everything the man had on him. He unknowingly caught the eye of Aikia, the Don's daughter, and soon found himself gaining a new ally and friend, his only friend. Thanks to her Dagger rose quickly and even received specialized training turning him into something far more dangerous then a mere thief. A assassin with monk training and it wasn't long before he found himself using these new skills to terrifying effect. While he was never allowed to be near Aikia long during her father's reign he did ensure she knew she had his loyalty and would do hits, jobs or anything she asked of him without question, and in return when she finally rose to power he became her personal assassin and left hand. It fell to him to ensure that everything ran smoothly that the Cartel was paid it's dues and that anyone who fought against the Cartel was silenced, permanently. Dagger of course however grew jealous of the other member of the leadership, the tiefling male whom had Aikia's affections from day one, he couldn't quite grasp what was so special about him as he and the man had never worked well together, Dagger often feeling like the younger man was too soft sometimes or naive for his own good. Still no matter how he felt, the younger male was the 'King' and he could do nothing especially because Aikia asked him to watch over the man. As time past Dagger soon was able to craft his own personal group of assassins and thieves, simply known as 'Aikia's Daggers' they were the very best operatives within the Cartel, able to complete any task that was given to them, be it assassinations, heists or anything in between. When Aikia's lover vanished and the woman slipped into madness Dagger would sent out his agents in a effort to find the man in order to save her, but his search proven futile and Aikia would slowly fade from the world leaving him in charge. Dagger has since taken the Cartel underground, as he tries to rebuild and find the one responsible for its loss of power, the 'King' this time to end him. Brutally. Relationships Aikia Aikia was and always will be the only woman Dagger ever loved, he saw her as the one to pull him out of the hell that was the streets and has always been loyal to her, and was jealous of the 'King' and how close he grew with her and especially blames him for her passing, he's been trying to find her killer and find away to revive her.